Mi pequeño tormento
by barbara.gizela
Summary: Alucard decide acabar con la vida de una pequeña Integra Hellsing, sin saber que un sentimiento de protección nacería dentro de su yerto corazón. Este Fic participa en el reto "Día del Niño" de la Mansión Hellsing.
Mi pequeño tormento.

Hellsing no me pertenece le pertenece a Kouta Hirano, este fic participa en el Reto "día del niño" de la mansión Hellsing, espero les gustes.

-000-

Alucard estaba sentado majestuosamente en su silla, en lo profundo del sótano que de ahora en adelante seria su habitación, a su lado una copa de sangre estaba en una mesa de noche, con los pies cruzados repasaba los acontecimientos ocurridos en los últimos días, en menos de una semana su vida y la de los integrantes de esa mansión había cambiado drásticamente, el hermano del que fue alguna vez su amo fue asesinado por el y esa chiquilla de hermosos ojos azules, y ahora esa mocosa se convertía en su nuevo amo, no solo era una mujer cosas insólita para el, que siempre estuvo acostumbrado a tener mujeres a su merced, si no que ahora irónicamente era el siervo de una niña, no podía pensar en algo mas humillante para su persona, el "rey de los no muertos", estando a los caprichos de una infanta.

Alucard aventó la copa de sangre a la pared manchándolo todo de un color carmín, el vampiro sonrío, ya era hora de cambiar la situación a su favor, de ahora en adelante el tomaría el mando, y le demostraría a todos que por algo el era el temible "conde".

-000-

Walter regresó de su viaje, y a su paso encontró un caos en la mansión, su amo Arthur falleció dejando a su pequeña hija sola la cual casi fue asesinada, por el Imbecil de Richard, y ahora la niña dulce y de mirada alegre estaba recostada desde hace días en su cama, después del funeral de su tío (al cual no se presento por obvias razones) esta había estado en un sopor de tristeza, recostada en su cama la niña, no quería comer, ni salir a los jardines de la mansión, la melancolía de la pequeña había llenado a Walter de desesperación, que podía hacer por esa pobre huérfana, que solo se tenia a si misma y sus fieles sirvientes para luchar con la dura vida que se le avecinaba.

-señorita Integra tiene que comer algo-dijo el mayordomo trayéndole una bandeja de comida a su cama-no puede quedarse todo el día aquí hace un día precioso afuera.

La pequeña lo miro con esos ojos que ahora demostraban una frialdad y astucia que no eran propias de una menor. E ignorándolo se tapo con la ropa de cama, Walter suspiro en resignación y dejo la bandeja de comida, quitando la de desayuno que estaba intacta, y lentamente salio de la habitación, pensando que tal vez el legado hellsing estaba por llegar a su fin. En tanto una sombra oscura y tétrica observaba todo con su sonrisa dentona.

Integra miro la comida, pero nada se le antojaba, el vació que sentía en su pecho con la perdida de su padre era algo que no podía superar, era demasiado lo que se le exigía, y ella no se sentía lista para poder llevar acabo esa labor, y menos para hacer frente a las responsabilidades de la mansión. No quería volver a la escuela, sus compañeros de clases se alejaron de ella después de escuchar el rumor de que la joven tuvo que ver en el asesinato de su tío; y esa culpa no se le quitaba de encima. Ella era una asesina.

-tal vez solo deba de morir-dijo la pequeña rubia mirando la cruz de plata que adornaba su cuello, y que era lo mas preciado para ella- así podré estar contigo papá.

Alucard estaba a punto de cumplir la voluntad de su "ama", y de acabar con su vida, sería tan fácil, después de todo se trataba de una inocente niña en una cama a su completa merced, nada le impediría llevar a cabo su cometido, nada excepto ver a esa niña llorar, y algo dentro de su yerto corazón se, ¿conmovió?, no sabia explicarlo pero su instinto asesino y de libertad se vio opacado con otro sentimiento que le impidió llevar a cabo ese atroz crimen, tal vez no era completamente un monstruo sanguinario como el pensaba.

-que demonios me ocurre- pensó el nosferatu viendo a la chiquilla tomar un pañuelo y enjuagarse las lagrimas-adelante Alucard has podido con ejércitos enteros, como puedes tentarte el corazón por una mocosa.

Pero no esa no era la primera vez que su corazón mostraba misericordia, en el pasado ese sentimiento le había costado caro al"Conde", y el no era de repetir los errores de su pasado.

-¿quien esta ahí?-dijo la voz de la pequeña que al no tener sus gafas no podía ver claramente- ¿Walter eres tu?, ya te dije que no quiero comida.

El vampiro suspiro, después de todo el prometió cuidarla, y el era un hombre de palabra, así que antes de salir de las sombras se transformo en una imagen que no asustaría a la pequeña.

-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Integra viendo a una hermosa jovencita vestida de blanco frente a ella, lo que hizo alarmarse a la rubia, que acaso ya estaba muerta y lo que veía era alguna especie de ángel de ojos ¿rojos?, no en definitiva no era un ángel, sino un demonio que venía por ella al haber matado a su tío.

-deja de lamentarte por la muerte de esa escoria-dijo el vampiro, a lo cual solo provoco que Integra se alarmara-escucha niña eh venido a sacarte de la miseria en la que te encuentras, el que mato a tu tío fui yo, y aunque tu jalaste ese gatillo, de todas formas le diste una muerte mas digna de la que yo pensaba darle en ese momento-agrego sonriendo.

-¿Alucard?- se pregunto Integra que había olvidado a su vampiro, al cual le debía la vida que ahora depreciaba.

-podía decirse que si, Integra come algo, no me hagas lamentarme de haberte ayudado-dijo el vampiro descorriendo las cortinas un poco para darle algo de luz a la habitación, que se encontraba en penumbras.

-por que eres una jovencita-dijo la chica alarmada-pensé que eras un monstruo abominable, que le encantaba la sangre y la guerra.

-si, si soy eso, pero también soy tu fiel sirviente, y me convertiré en lo que necesites, si necesitas una arma que matar me transformare en ese monstruo sanguinario-dijo el vampiro acercando una cuchara de comida a la boca de la niña y esta no tuvo otro remedio que tragar- si necesitas un estratega, ahí estaré yo aconsejándote,-dijo sonriendo-y si lo que necesitas es una "amigo" supongo que puedo transfórmame en esto.

-gracias Alucard, pero, ¿Por qué una jovencita y no en una niño?-dijo la muchacha levantando una ceja.

El vampiro solo sonrió, esa chica no se le escapaba nada, así que solo para molestarla un poco se acerco a ella y mirándola le dijo.

-no pensé que te molestaría, después de todo a tu padre le encantaba esta transformación, de hecho creó que las "lolitas" eran el tipo de chicas de compañía que Sir Islands le conseguía.

La niña se puso roja como un tomate de la furia y le volcó la sopa en su cabello negro al vampiro que solo hizo un gesto burlón y a carcajada suelta salio corriendo de la habitación.

-vuelve acá chupasangre del demonio, como te atreves a decir eso de mi padre-dijo parándose de un salto de la cama y tomando una de las pistolas de balas de plata de su mesita de noche, salio corriendo detrás del vampiro que divertido solo le saco la lengua en un gesto por demás infantil a la niña que enojada lo perseguía por la mansión.

-vamos ama, es usted demasiado lenta-dijo el saliendo a los jardines de la mansión provocando que Integra que venia en bata de dormir y descalza se manchara de lodo sus pies por culpa de esa loca persecución.

Y disparándole en la espalda la niña estaba por demás furiosa.

-vuelve aquí mosquito de malaria, maldita sabandija regresa a que acabe contigo-dijo la chiquilla logrando que Walter se asomara a ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y sonriendo el ángel de la muerte solo negó con la cabeza, al final el vampiro había sacado del letargo a la joven Hellsing, y ambos se encontraban jugando "al tiro al blanco" por el jardín.

-Arthur, tu hija se convertirá en una dama fuerte y hermosa-dijo el Mayordomo que solo saco sus hilos de plata para darle una pequeña ventaja a la menor.

-000-

Que bonita escena familiar en la mansión Hellsing :p bueno espero les halla gustado, y criticas y sugerencias son bienvenidas. Un saludo a todos los seguidores de este fandom.


End file.
